The Free Land of Guestopia
History The Guests were first sighted on the 26th of September 2008, these strange, silent people dressed in black and white roamed the lands of Robloxia. Interacting with each other and others, then that fateful day came upon the guests, that day was the 3rd of October 2017. Growing tensions on the shared borders of the Bacon Hairs and the Guests was just too much to deal with, so the Bacon Haired people handled them the only way they knew how, war. The warmongering Bacon Hairs, while already powerful, requested the help of the Robloxians in helping with the extinction of the Guests, the Robloxians accepted, mostly because that they already have a good relationship with each other. So began one of the greatest atrocities known to Roblox kind, "The Guest Purge". The Bacon Hairs, with the Robloxians, suddenly attacked without warning, taking the Guests by surprise. Many Guest lives were lost on that day, they logically retaliated although they had already lost many. With their numbers becoming lower and lower by the day the leader of the Guests at the time, Guest 2903, organized a last desperate attempt at survival. The front line had just collapsed and the Robloxians and Bacon Hairs were closing in on Guestville, they had not much time until they reached the mainland, with the help of a few of her soldiers, Guest 2903 rounded up as many of her citizens as she could, loaded them on some boats and set off. The boats traveled the deep, blue sea for months, the Guests were now thought to be extinct and their homeland was claimed by the Bacon Hairs, the one year war lasted until the 24th of November 2018. All hope had seemed lost, the Guests were running low on food and drink, and their gas supply had just run out, there was no land in sight, it seemed that the Guests were going to perish. Suddenly, a massive lightning storm was seen over the horizon, as if things couldn't get worse, as the massive, menacing storm approached the starved and frightened remaining citizens of Guestville were safely tucked away in the gloomy depths of the lower decks of Guest 2903's ships. Now, they had a problem to face, Guest 2903 and her fleet of last-minute boats can't avoid the storm, heading back would most definitely mean death for her people so their only choice was to head into the danger ahead. As they drew near the raging storm the boats rocked from side to side. The waves began to become bigger and unpredictable, soon enough, the waves became taller than the boats itself. The huge waves banged and crashed against the fleet of guests, followed with the loud and bright thunder, soon, some of the boats started capsizing. Guest 2903 could only watch in horror as her people, women, and children, drowned and washed away. But with skill and luck, her and two other boats managed to stay together. As the monstrous waves became less and less intense, it was clear that the watery hell was coming to a close, they had made it. The three boats were now surrounded by a thick mist, Guest 2903, her soldiers and the other ships captains looked around, confused. But as if on cue, the mist started to clear, it was as if the gates of heaven started opening before them, the mist revealed a large island, undiscovered until now. The boats drew closer and closer until it hit the shore, Guest 2903 and her men lead her people onto the sandy shores of this strange island, coconut trees dotted the beach, the inner part of the island was rife with wildlife, exotic-looking birds could be seen in the trees, fruits hanging off of branches and a beautiful waterfall splashed into the small, clear lake below it. A tall, rocky mountain could also be seen towering over the small island, this will be their new home. Category:Countries Category:Guestopia Category:Fictional countries